particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:North Seleyan Wars
Rapulan Revolutionary War (1889-1894): Boruskan War (1890-1892), Rapulan War (1889-1894) *Communist revolutionaries overthrow Rapulan Kingdom *Rapulan king flees to Valruzia. *Valruzia invades Rapula *Ananto invades Rapula *Baltusia invades Athosia *Ananto signs alliance with Tukarali, Tukarali invades Baltusia and Gaduria. *Tukarali and Ananto besiege Rootianville. *Treaty signed between Gaduria, Baltusia, Tukarali, and Ananto, giving Tukarali its present borders. *Ananto is fought back into Vrassa. *Ananto activates alliance with Selucia. Selucia begins attacking Valruzian shipping. *Ananto advances back into Rapula. *Treaty signed between Valruzia, Ananto, Likatonia, and Selucia, restoring status quo ante bellum, with a liberal republican government in Rapula. First Likatonian Revolutionary War *Revolution in Likatonia overthrows the House of Bandarra, with Anantonese support. *House of Bandarra flees to Valruzia, who invade Likatonia. *Gaduria and Baltusia declare war on Ananto. *Selucia and Kundrati join the war. *Selucia, Likatonia, and Ananto fight in Likatonia against Valruzia and Kundrati. *Endralon and Egelion enter the war, fighting in Keris against Kundrati. *Kundrati is crushed on the Karissian mainland. *Gaduria captures Marligantos, Baltusia Athosia, from Ananto, while the empire is preoccupied fighting in *Likatonia. *Endralon conquers the western two islands of Trigunia, forcing Kundrati to plea for peace. *Peace is made: Endralon receives Great and Lesser Trigunia, Kuzaki and Sodali from Kundrati. Egelion receives Caille and Eder Gira from Kundrati. Baltusia receives Athosia from Ananto. Gaduria receives Marligantos from Ananto. Brother of King Ernest of Kregon placed on restored Rapulan throne. Likatonian Republic recognized. Second Likatonian Revolutionary War *Luthori, Ikradon, and Kundrati sign the Karrissian Pact, implicitly against Ananto and Endralon. *Valruzia sparks a counterrevolution in Likatonia, invading and restoring the king. *Rapula overthrows their king and reestablishes a republic. *Ananto invades Rapula and Likatonia. *The Karrissian Pact allies itself with Valruzia, declaring war on Ananto and Endralon. *Ananto, Endralon, and Selucia reactivate the Triple Entente. *Baltusia is bought off by Ananto to remain neutral, Gaduria, meanwhile, attacks Vintalli. *Egelion invades and captures Luthori Hulstria, or Dul Kinea. Luthori thereafter focuses on fighting in Likatonia. *Kundrati launches an attack on Endralon as Ikradon attacks Ananto. Luthori denies Ikradonian requests for *aid, but the Pact still makes considerable gains against the Entente. *An Anantonese retreat from Rapula leads to a rebellion in Lodamun and the formation of the Third *Confederation, routing Anantonese forces in North Seleya and pushing them back to the border. Ananto abandons Likatonia, leaving Selucia and Republicans to fight. *Karzon is lost to Ikradon. *Ananto's army in Vintalli suffers a humiliating defeat, sparking revolutions in Ananto and forcing the emperor to flea to Selucia. *Ikradon exploits the situation and attacks and annexes Sekowo. *Lodamun invades Kregon and overthrows the Anantonese king, making it a republic. *All sides sue for peace, resulting in: Republic of Ananto recognized. Republic of Likatonia remains, but under Valruzian protection. Egelion receives Dul Kinea from Luthori. Kundrati receives Lesser and Greater Trigunia from Endralon. Ikradon receives what parts of the Straight Colony were in Dolgaria from Endralon. Ikradon receives Anantonese Dolgaria and Sekowo from Ananto. Norstavan, Andalay, and Golavia are recognized as independent republics. Rapula is recognized as an independent republic. Third Lodamese Confederation of Norstavan, Rapula, Andalay, and Golavia is recognized. Kregon is recognized as an independent republic, not part of Lodamun. Vintalli is given to Gaduria.